Home is where the heart is, a Neji love story
by Kamikaze222
Summary: Kirei is a wandering Ninja looking for a place to call her own. She happens across Naruto and Jiraiya, befriending them and deciding to return to Konoha with them, quickly becoming enchanted by the mysterious Neji Hyuga.


"_The longest journey begins with but a single step."_

Kirei

"You'll love Konoha, I promise." Naruto smiled as we sat in a Chinese restaurant waiting for our food to arrive. It was just me and Naruto tonight. Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen.

"So you've told me for the ten millionth time today." I laughed. We were less that a day's journey ahead but Jiraiya insisted that we stop in this town to rest. If I had to guess why it was because of the bar down the street where girls served you wearing skimpy clothing that would probably fall off if they sneezed. I didn't buy bull shit about wanting to rest before returning home. If we hadn't stopped we would've been there by now.

"Well, it's only cause it's true. I bet you'll love Sakura-chan and Rock Lee. They're awesome! Watch out for Lady Tsunade, though. Man, has that woman got a temper." Naruto shuddered. "And you can live with me, if you want. I've got loads of room. You can get a headband and do missions too. I bet they'll put you right to Chunin or Jonin. You're too good to be a Genin." He sad thoughtfully. He was very worked up about going home. I laughed at his energy, but I couldn't really understand his joy. I'd never had a home. Sure, I'd lived places, but never had a place I called home. I liked it that way, having the freedom to just get up and go whenever I wanted. Naruto, Jiraiya and I crossed paths about four months ago. Naruto and I because friends quickly so I decided to travel with them as they gathered information about their friend 'sasuke'. When they said they were heading home I decided to go with them. I didn't know if I'd stay long, but Naruto's stories about his hometown were enough to make me want to visit it for awhile. Who knows, maybe I could call this 'Konoha' home.

Our food arrived soon. All through dinner Naruto talked about his home town. I threw a few questions in but for the most part I listened; a new thing for me seeing that Naruto and I usually talked just as much as Naruto if not more. We were very much alike. I didn't see how Jiraiys put up with two crazy, hyper, knuckle-headed ninjas but it was a miracle that Naruto and I were able to put up with the 'Pervy Sage' for so long.

"Come on, let's get back to the inn. I feel like I'm about to bust." Naruto sighed after he'd finished four helpings of Chicken Lomein.

"Yeah, I'm with you." I said, putting down a tip for the waitress before leaving. The inn was close to the place we ate at so it took little time to get back. I went into the bathroom to change and when I got back out Naruto was already curled up in his sleeping bag.

"Night, Lazy bum." I laughed.

"Night, freak." He said sleepily and I laughed at his affectionate nickname he'd been calling me the last few months. I got into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, dreaming of the place that I just might call home.

"Wake up, you peverted idiot!" Naruto yelled, nudging Jiraiya with his foot. I was threateded to throw something at Naruto but the only thing within reach was a glass incense burner so I decided against it.

"Naruto, you woke me up." I said, glaring at him and he jumped.

"Sorry, Kirei! Don't hurt me, please." Naruto smiled. He knew I wouldn't really hurt him, but I wouldn't mind kicking him right about now. To say the very least, I was not a morning person. I could get up if I needed to, but I wouldn't be happy and peachy about it.

"Just leave him alone. Get your stuff packed up... and get dressed." I said, noticing he was still in his pajamas and doggie hat.

"Oh..." He said, looking down, "that might help a little." He laughed as he retreated to the bathroom to change.

I got up, walking over to Jiraiya and pulling the covers up to reveal his feet. 'It's times like these when I really love my Kekkai Genkai.' I thought as I covered his left foot with a thick layering of ice. He jumped to his feet, putting most of his weight on his left foot and slipping because of the ice.

"Dammit, Kirei!" He cursed as he stood up and focused chakra in his feet, trying to melt the ice as fast as he could.

"I'll help melt that if you want." I smiled sweetly and he glared at me.

"No thank you." He said. My way of helping was setting his foot on fire. Having complete control of the elements did tend to make people listen to you better, though it was a pain in the ass to master. I can't even rememver how many times I started a forest fire or froze somebody whole. Luckilly, those problems were easilly corrested with a reverse element.

Once Jiraiya was up and moving it didn't take long to get everything packed up and start out. "If my calculations are correct, we'll be there around four or five." Jiraiya said, still pouting that I had frozen his foot. Naruto snickered, though when he first came out and saw Jiraiya's foot he couldn't stop laughing for a solid ten minutes and praised me for my genius.

"Come on then! Let's get going!" Naruto yelled, running ahead. I laughed and caushe up with him. "Catch up, Jiraiya!" Naruto taunted as we ran to the village of Konoha.

Well that's the end of Chapter one. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you see any typos or have any suggestions for the story.

Thanks for reading,

Rosetta


End file.
